


A Rival's Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), NCIS
Genre: Acceptance, Background Relationships, Minor Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another sister series to "The Bond of Love" and "The Bond of Blood" where, as you can guess, we will see multiple rivals go at it and try to screw each other over. Rivals can be fun, that is until things get out of hand.





	A Rival's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal alternative to Cersei blowing up the Sept and killing Margaery in "The Winds of Winter".

For once, the expression forming on Cersei Lannister's face as the Sept was engulfed in wildfire was that of a true smile. All of her enemies in King's Landing were dead. The High Sparrow and his faith militant, her traitorous cousin Lancel included. Qyburn had dealt with Pycelle before he could truly become a problem and almost all of the Tyrells were dead. That group thankfully including that manipulative bitch Margaery. She had been the biggest thorn in Cersei's side for years now, no longer.

Cersei reveled in her victory, emptying her glass of wine in a single gulp. For the first time in a long time, without Jamie being there at least, she was genuinely happy. King's Landing was finally free of all outside interference, it now truly belonged to house Lannister. She placed her glass down to go and see her last living child before she was halted by the telltale click of a crossbow bolt being set in place.

"Did you truly think it would be that simple Cersei?"

_No._

That wasn't possible, that bitch perished in the explosion at the Sept, how could she have been here, now of all times, to ruin Cersei's plans again? Rage flooded through her, almost engulfing her entirely, but she kept her calm. She was not going to give the red-haired bitch the satisfaction of seeing her lose control.

"My Queen." Cersei turned slowly as to not provoke an early reaction, although considering she had now confirmed it was Margaery Tyrell that probably wouldn't have happened anyway. "I'm glad to see that you escaped unscathed from the Sept. I can't say I'm not surprised though."

Margaery smiled as she sat on Cersei's bed, still aiming the crossbow directly at her heart, turns out Joffrey had been good for something other than becoming queen. Knowing Cersei well enough to be sure that she wouldn't attempt escape, Margaery placed the crossbow at her side and poured herself a glass of wine from the jug sat upon Cersei's bedside table.

"Well, you'd have to be omnipotent to not be surprised. There was no possible way you could have known that the people who love me oh so much were also acting as my spies, making sure they knew of your plans, informing me of every step." Margaery tipped her glass towards Cersei and drank up, reveling in her own victory and Cersei's final defeat.

But Cersei wasn't done just yet.

"So you knew of the planned destruction of the Sept of Baelor yet did nothing to prevent it, letting your only family other than that bitch grandmother of yours die. Oh how that will stain the Tyrell legacy for all of time." Cersei chuckled as Margaery's face became stern and she seemed to tighten her grip on the glass in her hand. "The only remaining future of house Tyrell, left to die by his own sister."

"You still think I'm that stupid? After all our time together?" The queen quickly regained her triumphant expression as Cersei's temper began to blow up. "The truth is Loras hasn't been in the faith's dungeon for a while now. Not since my father sent a few well trained men to rescue him and took him back to Highgarden with him. I'm the only Tyrell still in King's Landing. It has been that way for days."

"Not possible." Cersei was always stubborn, she had always refused defeat and today would be no different. She refused. "Mace has been seen multiple times throughout the city for days now."

"Well that's what we wanted you to think." Margaery stood back up, taking the crossbow, which Cersei now recognized as the same one to have ended her father's life at the hands of her brother, with her as she poured her mother-in-law a drink. "All it took was a willing participant, some fancy clothes, a good accent and even better posturing, and your poor city watch wouldn't have been able to tell the difference until it was too late."

"You bitch."

The two women stared each other down for a few moments until Cersei's gaze moved to a knife on the table they stood at. All she needed was one second and it would be done. Margaery followed her gaze, then moved back to meet Cersei's eyes, a fire burning in them, looking for blood.

"Don't even try it."

A few seconds and Cersei lunged for the knife, she had it in her hands, now- Whatever thought Cersei had was cut off almost instantly as Margaery pulled the trigger and the bolt found its home in the center of Cersei's chest. The golden haired monster coughed up blood as she fell to her knees and she brought her hands to grasp the bolt in her chest with much difficulty. She had got a good grip on it when she felt another bolt make its mark in her heart. But this one had not been fired. With her last few breaths, Cersei forced her head up to see Margaery's right hand covered in blood as she let the bolt drop to the floor.

"I am truly sorry it had to end this way for us Cersei Lannister." Margaery confessed with complete honesty as she ran her blood-soaked hand down the side of Cersei's face. "To be honest I did rather enjoy you."

Then came the last thing Cersei Lannister saw, Margaery's face turn stone cold as she jammed the same bloody bolt back into her chest, leaving it there as Cersei was engulfed by darkness.

For a brief moment, Margaery actually felt sorry for her. A woman just trying to do what she thought best for her children. But that feeling was gone when she learned a few minutes later of Tommen's suicide, thinking that his wife died in the Sept. That night, Margaery, her hand still covered in Cersei's blood, rode out of the city to meet with her grandmother, who had been waiting for a few hours.

"Good job on dealing with our little problem in the Red Keep my dear." Margaery smiled as Olenna still hugged her grand-daughter despite the blood on her hands, but quickly got to business.

"Thank you grandmother, but we have little time to celebrate small victories. Come. I do believe we have a meeting with a sand snake and a dragon queen to plan."


End file.
